


The Fanfic I'll Never Finish Writing

by abrokenflipflop



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, OT4, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory Negotiations, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrokenflipflop/pseuds/abrokenflipflop
Summary: Alya loves Marinette. Marinette loves Adrien. Adrien loves nino. Nino loves Marinette. Marinette loves Alya. Alya loves Adrien. Adrien loves Marinette. Marinette loves nino. Nino loves Alya. Alya loves nino. Nino loves adrien. Adrien loves Alya. It's a big ol confusing love fest. Or it will be if I ever actually write that is.





	The Fanfic I'll Never Finish Writing

Alya knew she was in love with Marinette. It was one of those things that just became fact as the years grew on. Like Marinette stuttered when she was nervous, or that Nino was completely infatuated with Daft Punk. Or like Alya was a raging bisexual. She had long accepted that Marinette, didn't share the same feeling.

It was okay, really, she thought. She had outgrown the fiery crush that threatened to overwhelm her every time the bluenette smiled and burned it out to a semi-manageable heartache that sat in her head when she saw the other girl. The heartache eventually turned to a kind of sadness that lingered in the back of Alya’s mind when she thought about it too hard.

But now she had Nino. His kind of love was different than the one she felt for Marinette. Marinette's kind of love was built on years of friendship, a complete trust, and the ability to finish each other's sentences. A hearty bond mixed with thoughts of long makeout sessions in the shade on a bright spring day. Nino's was made up of moments. The kind of love you couldn't quite explain why you felt, it was just there. It was a rush of joy and laughter, and a matching of wit. A hot and heavy makeout in the corner of a booth that feels oh so right. She was hopelessly and helplessly in love with him. But as all the lost potential in life does, Marinette still sat in the back of her mind. A bittersweet but accepted fact of life.

Nino knew how that felt too. So he perfectly understood that if Marinette would one day come up to Alya and proclaim her love, Alya would go with her. He would do the same for Adrien after all. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't give it a good damn fight. It was like their version of a celebrity freebee, maybe a little hurtful but it was a mutual understanding.

Alya let her mind drift to happier thoughts before she felt the hand resting above her knee give off a light squeeze. She looked up, meeting her boyfriend's eyes which quickly flicked to the projector at the front of the room. _Oops._ Thankfully the teacher had not noticed her daydreaming. Alya was at full mental capacity before Miss. Roux could ask the question in question again. Miss. Roux was understanding and sweet, but knew Alya well enough to playfully goad out a satisfactory answer. Thankfully Alya had read ahead, she found photography much more interesting than some of her other classmates.

 

“ A ‘stop’ is a measurement of exposure, depending on the shutter speed, the ISO or the aperture. Specifically, if you were to go up one 'stop’ you would double the exposure” Alya said standing up out of her seat and using a voice reminiscent of only the most pretentious inhabitants of France.

 

Miss Roux. responded with the most formal sounding voice she could muster, “Thank you Miss. Cesaire a most satisfactory answer.”

 

The rest of the class witnessing this interaction burst into laughter. Alya with complete composure snapped back looking behind her. She death glared across the room leaving complete silence. Giving extra power to the seats behind currently occupied by Adrien and Marinette. The silence only lasted a few moments before she herself started the cacophony of laughter once again. When Nino gently pulled her back into her seat she almost toppled over. Landing in a leaning position with her back to her boyfriend. He quickly wrapped his arms around her in a back hug.

 

“Smooth” she laughed.

 

He half sang a response “I got this picture of us kissin' in my head, and all I hear is the last thing that you said”

 

Nino leaned in for a kiss, but without second thought Alya unwrapped his arms from her body, scooted slightly away from him, and crossed her legs.

 

“That was a moment, we had a moment, and you ruined it. You and your stupid fucking robot kink. Go kiss daft punk, for your girlfriend is no more” her reply was raked with humor and gentle disdain.

 

“Sorry babe, I'm just Human After All”, he said a smirk making its way across his face.

The redhead then stood up and walked to the seats behind her. Before shoving Marinette over so she could sit. Shoving Marinette subsequently into Adrien. A loud squeal was heard as Marinette's head ungracefully met Adrien’s chest. Alya was a good wingwoman and was not going to let her crush interrupt her friends happiness damnit! The laughter Miss. Roux was so desperately trying to squelch roared up again. Everyone in class knew Alya and Nino well enough to know exactly why the redhead was abandoning her boyfriend.

 

Miss. Roux’s voice rose above the noise “Seeing as no one, including me will be able to think about apertures after Alya and I’s little performance” laughter “and the following events” more laughter “I’ll end today's lesson here. Feel free to do whatever you’d like with the extra free time"

 

Nino didn't even wait for her to finish before he got up and joined his girlfriend on the already too crowded seats. As he did so Alya scooched further away from him.Actually moving over her pair of friends and whispering something along the lines of “just fuck already” as she made her journey. Thankfully the two hardly noticed her exclamation or if they had they were both blushing too hard for it make any real difference. She sat down in the closet space to the wall and turned her back towards Nino with a huff.

 

“Sorry babe, I was just trying to _get lucky”_ he apologized with sincerity but at the end of his sentence you could practically hear the _ba dum crash._

 

“I love you, you fucking techno whore” she voiced whilst turning around, the words filled with humor and wholehearted honestly.

 

Marinette watched the two with a mix of happiness and jealousy. Jealousy that might not have solely stemmed from loneliness. Marinette was jolted from thought by the sudden feeling of a body thrown across her lap. Alya had dived across both her and Adrien to reach Nino. The two shared a haste kiss while Adrien and Marinette blushed furiously. Alya seemed to have no desire to move from her human seat cushions so she  simply rolled over to face the ceiling.

 

“You guys know, conversate is a real word.”

 

“Uh uh, no way in hell. That word has to be the verbal form of that weird pirate torture where they hang you by your junk.” Nino jutted in.

 

While Adrien was thinking of the possible new uses in pun, Nino's outburst shook him to his very core. “Wait, shit, that was a thing!?!?!?”

 

“Yeah dude, we watched that whole video about it in class, it was fuckin weird”

 

“Was there not some ancient bro code about that, WHAT ABOUT THE BRO CODE!?!?!” Adrien may have been homeschooled half his life but Nino had taught him well.

 

“The bro code was no code my friend” he shook his head sadly for emphasis.

 

“You were probably just at one of your shoots that day” Alya said interrupting their broery. “frankly I wish I had missed _ancient torture weapons week_ , I really did not need to know about the pear of anguish”

 

“What was the pear of ang-” Adrien dropped his sentence before he could finish when he saw Marinette’s horrified face.

 

“You sweet summer child there are things in this word your better off not knowing” Alya told him “things we all wish we could forget”

 

As she spoke Marinette and Nino both nodded in solidarity.

 

“Changing the subject, I think you also missed when we watched Romeo and Juliet”

 

“Ehh the one with dicaprio was better, even the death scenes were boring” Nino chimed in.

 

Alya as she sometimes does happened to get a great thought at that moment that needed expressing. So without pausing once she half shouted half exclaimed “THE ONLY PART OF ROMEO AND JULIET I CARED ABOUT WAS JULIET'S TITS”

 

The foursome burst into laughter at her declaration.

 

Nino feigned offence “Excuse you ROMEOS ASS WAS THE BEST PART”

 

At that moment in time the bell decided to ring. Momentarily shocked by the hellacious noise their laughter faded. They all looked around the room and realized it had been long cleared out. So much time had passed that their after class break had gone by and the next set of students was starting to filter in. Alya and Adrien were the first to get up. After this period they had their favorite classes. Student news for Alya and Mandarin for Adrien. Marinette and Nino however weren't so quick to move. They both dreaded their two-hour long Thursday math block. Alya packed her things in record time shoving a few pencils that might not have belonged to her along with other random crap into her bag. She was closely followed by Adrien as his organized backpack only needed to be zipped. Before leaving Alya had one last thing to do…

  
She let a smirk take over her face as she met her boyfriend's eyes and said, “Sorry Nino, guess I just don't share your affinity for boy butts” and with complete porno-like fluidity she smacked Adrien's ass and darted out of the room. As she ran to class you could only hear a faint chant of _Viva de la Julietits._

**Author's Note:**

> Funny enough half of this is based off of real events. Haha fuck having a beta *dies a little inside*


End file.
